This invention relates in general to an article treatment system and apparatus and more particularly to the fluid treatment of continuously moving articles whose size or shape render their handling difficult.
In the cleaning and coating of relatively small articles of either simple or complex shape, numerous problems are encountered since small articles are difficult or expensive to handle on an individual basis. Cleaning, therefore, is often done by depositing a batch of articles, such as nails, in a tank and utilizing relatively expensive ultrasonic apparatus to batch clean the articles. Even if ultrasonic apparatus is not used, the batch handling, of course, interrupts the continuous or automatic processing of the articles, while the lack of vibrating action may not provide adequate cleaning. Articles may also be deposited in a batch tank for coating, but this is not usually a preferred method since coating of the required surfaces is difficult to provide.
Alternatively, conveyor line treatment permitting either cleaning or coating of relatively small articles, such as nails, is difficult and expensive to provide since the equipment is usually specifically designed for the article, and once provided usually has no general utility for other or different articles or treatment.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a system for enabling the fluid treatment of a wide variety of articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for fluid treatment of a different type of article, while the articles are in movement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide article cleaning and/or treating apparatus of improved economy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an article treating system which is capable of versatile spacial disposition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved nail cleaning and coating system of greater economy and utility.